


Vampires Will Never Hurt You

by rosebudboy



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Human/Vampire Relationship, Kinda Humor, M/M, Vampires, kinda fluff too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 07:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15577215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebudboy/pseuds/rosebudboy
Summary: Frank’s starting to get a little suspicious. Only a little.





	Vampires Will Never Hurt You

Frank’s starting to get a little suspicious. Only a little. 

It started a few months ago. His first sign was Gerard’s appearance. Pale as a motherfucker, tiny sharp teeth, basically every description of a vampire, literally ever. But you can’t judge a book by its cover, right? Frank has known Gerard for over a year, if there was anything wrong, he’d tell him. At least Frank’s _pretty sure_ he’d tell him.

So Frank shook it off and went on with his life. He’d met Ray and Bob and hit it off. They decided to start My Chemical Romance and here he was, touring with his best friends. Everything was great. Yeah.

Except one _tiny_ thing.

When they weren’t performing, Gerard was no where to be found. If he was on the bus, he was always curled into his bunk as tight as he could be, hiding away from the world and rarely leaving except to relieve himself every once in a while. 

When he wasn’t on the bus, however, he would rarely come in contact with any of the guys until soundcheck or showtime. 

Frank would always look for him, hoping he’d find Gerard standing outside smoking a cigarette, but of course that was never the case. He’d never actually seen Gerard willingly go outside, unless it was an outdoor venue. This was starting to get a little weird.

But once again, Frank shook it off and decided that, _no frank why the fuck would your best friend of all time be a fucking vampire. They don’t even exist dude._

Frank was only a _little_ suspicious.

———

“Come on, dude, it’s only for a few hours!”

“I told you I don’t want to.”

“Who doesn’t wanna go to the beach? What the fuck are you, a vampire?”

Frank perked up at the word _vampire._

Bob was arguing with Gerard about going to the beach. It wasn’t anything out of the ordinary, really. Except for the fact that Gerard flinched ever so slightly when Bob mentioned the word vampire. Slightly enough that no one else could catch it unless you were staring intently at every single move Gerard made, kinda like Frank was doing right now.

Gerard snorted. “Vampires don’t exist, dude.”

“So then why won’t you come to the beach with us?” Bob sighed, exasperated.

“It’s too hot. I’m gonna burn like a fucking lobster.”

“So wear sunscreen.”

“I don’t have any.”

Bob threw up his hands dramatically. “I give up. You win, Way. You win.”

Gerard shrugged and stalked off back to his bunk.

———

Like everyone else, Frank moved on. They finished the first leg of their tour. They had fans all over the world. Life was good.

It _should’ve_ been good, really. Except for one tiny _tiny_ thing. 

-

“Gerard.”

Gerard raised his eyebrow at Frank, signaling him to continue.

“What the fuck are these.”

“Huh?”

“ _These_ ,” Frank said, holding out a plastic packet from the fridge. It would’ve been normal, it could’ve been some type of sauce or whatever. But no. This shit was dark red and thick. That’s blood if Frank’s ever seen it.

Gerard shrugged.

“Oh come on, I know you know.”

Gerard stayed silent.

Frank huffed. “You’re a fucking vampire Gee.”

Gerard blinked. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Frank shoved the packet back into the fridge and closed the door. 

“Yes you do,” he insisted.

“No, I don’t.” 

And Frank could’ve fucking sworn that Gerard’s eyes flashed red for a second. Fucking _red._ What the fuck. 

That was the last thing Frank remembered before he dropped, _totally_ gracefully to the floor. 

———

Frank awoke to something cold touching his face. Like, _really cold._

He jolted awake, trying to get away from whatever the cold thing was.

Oh. He was lying in one of the bunks, Gerard sitting on the edge next to him. His hand was touching Frank’s forehead; well it was a few seconds before Frank shoved it away.

“Dude. Why the fuck is your hand so cold.” Frank noticed his voice was raspy, like he was sick.

Gerard just sighed. “You’re awake.”

“No shit, Sherlock. What the hell happened?” 

Gerard’s eyes shifted nervously. “I have to tell you something, Frank.”

“Oh no. You’re leaving the band, aren’t you? Fuck. Is it me? Did I do something? Is it because I’m in lo-“

He was cut off by a pair of lips on his own. Well, that was new.

Frank froze but soon melted into it, pouting when Gerard pulled away. “I’m not leaving the band, Frank.”

“Oh,” was all Frank could manage. After a minute, he finally spoke up again.

“So...that was what you wanted to tell me?”

“Actually no,” Gerard chuckled. “I was trying to tell you that you were right before, but I got a little off track.”

Frank furrowed his eyebrows. “Right about what?”

Gerard sighed. “I’m a vampire, Frank.”

Frank blinked, and once again, that was the last thing he remembered before his vision went black.

———

This time when Frank woke up to something cold on his face, he didn’t flinch.

He sat up slowly, blinking to clear his blurry vision.

“Why does that keep happening?”

He faced Gerard, and tried to remember the past few events. 

Let’s see, he blacked out because Gerard’s eyes turned fucking satanic, he woke up, Gerard kissed h-

Oh yeah. Gerard kissed him. 

“Why did you kiss me?”

Gerard looked slightly taken aback by the question. “I’m sorry, I- I didn’t know if I should’ve done that...” he trailed off.

Frank looked confused. “What? No! I mean, I liked it. Not like, you know. I just. I really like you G. Fuck, did I just say that?”

Gerard smiled, the corners of his mouth twitching up slightly. “Thank god.”

“So...you like me too?”

Gerard snorted. “What is this, fourth grade?”

Frank rolled his eyes and playfully shoved him. 

“Yes dumbass, I like you too,” Gerard said.

Frank smiled, and it was silent for a minute. 

“Okay, but this still doesn’t change the whole vampire thing.”

Gerard sighed softly. “I promise I’ll explain everything later, once you don’t feel like passing out again,” he smirked teasingly. “Please don’t tell anyone else, okay?”

Frank took a breath. “Okay...does anyone else know?”

Gerard shook his head. “No one but Mikey.”

Frank nodded. “Okay. So I’m dating a vampire. Neat.”

Gerard giggled. “Who said we were dating?”

Frank opened his mouth to say something, but Gerard cut him off. “I’m kidding, Frank.”

Frank sighed, relieved. 

“So is it true you can’t see yourselves in mirrors? That wouldn’t really make sense ‘cause you spend like four hours in front of the mirror everyday. What about garlic? Are you allergic to it-“

Gerard sighed. “Oh boy. Here we go.”

But nonetheless he smiled and answered Frank’s questions patiently. 

So his boyfriend was a vampire. Maybe it wasn’t so bad, after all. He could handle this. Yeah.

At least Frank wasn’t suspicious anymore.


End file.
